


W.H.Y?

by C4TE2209



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4TE2209/pseuds/C4TE2209
Summary: this is ..something? probably. please enjoy





	W.H.Y?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this literally just came from my mind   
> happy pride month!

Gender ...one word,six letters, two syllables that for some has such a life changing impact on them, i am personally shocked at the amount of people who still have to fight for love,for knowledge or more importantly the right to be themselves in a society who are supposed to be part of an accepting age and yet there is still problems for many.  
racism,homophobia,rape,murder,religious fanaticism,mental health,war,bullying. these problems no these words are the cause of death in some cases and the sadness cloaking our environments and cloying our senses in a thick viscous smog that is slowly drowning us if we continue to not show love and acceptance for everyone regardless for who they are.  
in my personal opinion there is no such thing as being trans...you are who you are a boy is a boy regardless of who or what they were born as if they identify as male then to me they are exactly that.what is the point of calling someone trans why not just call them what they are. He,SHE,THEY, their name it is so frustrating that we place people into categories just so we can remain in the point of "comfort" in what we understand. the truth is we don't understand everything, I certainly don't but i still choose to show acceptance and love for those i know who are journeying on the road to self awareness and self love.   
on the subject of gender or sex i really can't say i disagree with striving for equality between men and women however i don't agree with putting men as a whole down each gender has its own merits and faults and we should strive for true neutrality to stop either sex from being discriminated against.  
what i am trying to say is that you don't have to understand something in order to be accepting instead we should accept no matter what we understand.  
no matter what you are going through you are loved for who you are no matter what.


End file.
